


Ramos!

by bookwrm130



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: She was once Natalia. Then she became Petra Andel. Then she was Petra Solano. She was even Petra Dvoracek for a brief second. But now? Now she is Petra Ramos and why can't the idiots in her life remember that?!





	Ramos!

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from Tumblr, fixed and edited here. Hopefully it's to your liking!

“Mrs. Sol-”

“Ramos.”

“Sorry, Mrs. Ramos. The wines haven’t arrived yet and there’s a party happening tonight and the staff don’t know what to do.” Her new assistant said to her.

“Alright, I’ll handle it.” Where’s Krishna when you need her, Petra thought.

Petra picked up the phone and dialled the number of her wine supplier. While she waited for the call to pick up, she played with the new ring on her hand, the one she acquired when she and JR finally got married a few weeks ago.

“Hello, this is Petra Ramos from The Marbella. We ordered a crate of your wine last week, so why is it not currently in my kitchen? Do you intend for me to keep using your service?” Petra proceeded to berate the useless operator for the next half hour.

* * *

The nannies and drivers she employs for her girls for some mysterious reasons were all unavailable today. (Maybe she needs to start firing some people.) Rafael and Jane were also unavailable. And that’s how she found herself standing outside her children’s school, waiting to pick them up. When the bell rang, a flood of children ran out the main door, snot nosed and all. Petra’s lips sneered in disdain. Thank God her children were such angels.

Speaking of, here comes her girls, but she could see something was wrong. Ellie was crying, face red and puffy, while Anna looked like she was barely holding herself from crying, trying to cheer Ellie up. One of their teachers was holding on to Ellie’s hand, guiding them outside.

Seeing her children in distress, Petra ran towards her daughters. “What happened?!”

“Oh, Mrs. Solano.”

“Ramos.”

The teacher looked confused, but continued nonetheless. “One of the children got too excited and ran into Ellie as the class was dismissed,” they explained.

Petra looked over Ellie and saw that she had scuffed her knees and elbows. Seeing one of her children hurt, she switched to Mama Bear Mode.

“I will have your school shut down. My wife is a lawyer, she will sue you to the ground.” Petra said through gritted teeth, finger pointing at the poor teacher’s face. Before she could say anything further, she felt a tug at her side.

“Mommy, it’s okay. Alex is really nice. They helped me and already punished Timmy and they gave me this lollipop,” Ellie said as she held up said lollipop. “I just want to go home now, please.” Petra looked down at Ellie and sighed. She picked up Ellie, even though the twins were probably getting too big to be picked up by now, took Anna’s hand and started walking towards her car.

“So you won’t sue us, Mrs. Solano?” the teacher called out after her.

“Ramos. And no, since for some reason my children really like you. But I’ll keep an eye on you.” Petra glared at the teacher, then continued walking away.

While she was ushering her children into her car, a fellow parent greeted her.

“Oh hey, Mrs. Solano. Picking up the kids?”

“Ramos!” was all Petra said before she entered her car and drove away, leaving a baffled mother standing in the parking lot.

* * *

 Once Petra reached the Marbella she dropped her children with one of the staff to take them upstairs, so they can go to their room and rest while she checked on the wine situation. Petra went up to the bar, seeing that the wine shipment have finally come in. As usual, she ordered one of the bottles to be opened so she could do some quality control. A waiter brought her her wine and said, “Your wine, Mrs. Solano.” As soon as those words left his mouth, everyone can feel the temperature drop in the room as Petra’s face went through several iteration until it settled into pure rage. She’d just about had it.

“It is Mrs. Ramos! How hard is it for you to understand?! Are you so incompetent as to not be able to understand such a simple name? How long have you been working here? Do I need to fire you?!”

The poor waiter cowered in fear as Petra stood in front of him. Jane, who just happened to have finished her shift, noticed the commotion and immediately ran over to Petra. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay,” Jane said as she held on to Petra’s shoulders, rubbing it in an attempt to calm her down. Petra turned around. “It is not okay, Jane!”

“Alright, why don’t we take it outside and we can talk about it? Hm? Where there isn’t as many people around?”Jane said, head pointing at the restaurant crowd starting to stare. Petra stared at Jane, breathing heavily, until she decided to take a deep breath and nodded her consent. “Okay, come on.” Jane started to lead Petra outside, while looking back to dismiss the poor waiter. He in turn sighed in relief and mouthed a thank you towards Jane.

Jane and Petra sat by the pool where it wasn’t as crowded. “Okay, tell me what’s wrong,” Jane prompted. Petra told her about the missing crate of wine and the nannies and Ellie getting hurt and, the icing on the cake, that incompetent waiter.

Now, there were only two people in the world that can see right through her bullshit and it just so happened that they are both named Jane. As she'd done plenty of times before, Jane gave that look that says ‘I know you’re not telling me the truth, Petra. Petra sighed and looked down at her hand, playing with the ring on her left hand.

“Everyone keeps calling me Mrs. Solano,” Petra finally said with a sigh.

“But you’ve never complained about that before, not even after you and Rafael got divorced.”

“It was just easier for everyone. Easier for the staff, easier for the girls and their school. So I never bothered correcting them.”

“So what’s different this time?”

“This time, I’m actually married to someone else. Someone amazing. And I think… I think JR is starting to get bothered by it.”

“She is?” When Jane heard Petra and JR were about to get married, she was honestly kind of surprised. JR did not seem like the settling down type, and now to hear that she’s bothered by Petra being called her old married name? Doesn’t seem likely.

“Last night when they brought our food up for dinner, the busboy called me Mrs. Solano and she stopped smiling. The other day, we were walking home when one of our usuals greeted me with Mrs. Solano and JR just let go of my hand.” Petra frowned and continued fiddling with her ring.

“Have you talked to her about it?”

“No.”

“Well maybe you should start with that.”

Petra nodded. After a few seconds she looked up. “But it’s also not just about that.”

“Okay, what else is it about?”

“I kept up with the Mrs. Solano thing because it was just easier on everyone but at the same time… I hated it because it always reminded me of who I was. I was not a good person when I was married to Rafael, Jane, when I was still legally Petra Solano. Or even before I met JR. She’s good for me. So I wanted to be over with that part of my life and move on.”

Jane thought about all the changes Petra had gone through that she had personally witnessed. She was glad that Petra could finally find someone she was happy with, no manipulating involved.

“If it’ll make it easier, I can talk to the staff and keep reminding them,” Jane offered. “In the meantime, why don’t you go talk to your wife?” Jane gestured towards the figure walking up behind Petra. Petra turned around and immediately relaxed. “JR.”

“Hi, baby.” JR sat down next to her wife and greeted her with a kiss. “How was your day?”

“Ugh, terrible. Ellie fell down at school-”

“What?! Do I need to sue someone?”

Petra chuckled at her wife's own Mama Bear Mode. “It’s alright, babe.”

Seeing Petra so much calmer with JR, Jane was really happy that Petra finally have someone at her side. She was happy and cheerful, she was even nicer to the staff, based on the locker room talk. The twins are happier, too, now that they have another adult that will do anything for them.

Breaking out of her own thoughts, Jane found herself suddenly sitting in front of Petra and Jane making out. Sitting up suddenly, Jane looked away. Guess that’s her cue to leave.

“I’m gonna go pick up Mateo now,” Jane said as normally as she possibly can.

Petra tore herself away from JR and said, “Thank you, Jane,” Petra said with genuine gratitude.

Jane's face softened. “Anytime, Petra.” She would do anything for her son’s sisters’ mother, who had actually become one of her closest friend now. Jane then looked down to see JR’s hand traveling dangerously high up Petra’s thigh. Ok, time to really go now, Jane


End file.
